


bellyache

by benzaaldehyde



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Facetime, Hinata and Kageyama’s shitty sexting: a study, M/M, Phone Sex, Sexting, Texting, That's it, dumb horny boys, that's the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:47:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25397149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benzaaldehyde/pseuds/benzaaldehyde
Summary: It's the night before Hinata's first match with Karasuno. He can't sleep, so he asks Kageyama for some help.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 18
Kudos: 309





	bellyache

**Author's Note:**

> this was basically an excuse to play with past-tense and to write some good ol' sexting
> 
> title is from that billie eilish song bc i adore her
> 
> i hope you enjoy!

Hinata could not sleep.

Try as he might, he just couldn’t make it happen.

His room was hot as all hell. His useless fan oscillated, moving stuffy, thick air around the room. He wanted to open his window, but he knew the humidity from outside would just make it worse. His covers, kicked off long ago, were bunched at the foot of his bed. The warmth in his room felt oppressive, weighing heavy on his body as he laid there, splayed like an overheated starfish.

But there was _more_ to it than the heat. Just thinking about it made anticipation and anxiety fray his nerves and muddle his brain. Hinata squeezed his eyes shut as he thought about what’s to come tomorrow.

His first _real_ volleyball match. With Karasuno, anyway.

And it was against _Aoba Johsai._

 _God_ , he could not sleep.

Frustration started to seep in again. Before, he tried talking and yelling and flailing in bed to get rid of some of this energy, but then Natsu had some choice words for him—the walls were really thin, after all. But he didn’t know what else to _do!_ Natsu will see when she has _her_ first volleyball game, and Hinata will show her no mercy the night before, when she is out of her mind with antsy nervousness and restlessness and anxiety and _fuck he just wanted to go to sleep!_

He shot his arm out, blindly looking for his phone before he knocked it off his bed. He retrieved it from the floor and checked the time. 11:57PM.

Shot in the dark, but...

 **Hinata:** hey YAMAYAMA r u awake  
 **Hinata:**?

Hinata bit his lip, staring at his messages as his phone displayed “Delivered” beneath his texts because Kageyama, of course, did not have read receipts on. Several minutes went by, and Hinata busied himself by playing some new-wave tetris game while he waited. He checked his texts again, and he was just about to throw his phone on the floor defeat when three little dots appear, indicating Kageyama was typing.

 **Kageyama:** Yeah. Barely  
 **Kageyama:** Why are you up?

His unenthusiastic messages have always filled Hinata with some unnamable glee, probably more than they warrant, and tonight was no different.

 **Hinata:** bc i!!!!!! am nervous!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **Kageyama:** Nervous about what

Hinata rolled his eyes. _Of course_ he wouldn’t understand how Hinata could possibly be nervous. He’s _Kageyama._

 **Hinata:** we r playing seijoh tmrw!!!

 **Kageyama:** So what

 **Hinata:** so what?!??!?! its my first game dummy-YAMA!!!!!

 **Kageyama:** And? You’ll be fine don’t worry

A few minutes went by as Hinata stared at his screen, properly chewing his lip now. He wanted to take his words to heart, but his anxiety would not let him. He started to type out a rebuttal when Kageyama’s next message came through.

 **Kageyama:** You’ve been practicing a lot  
 **Kageyama:** You’re getting better

Hinata’s eyes bulged at the screen. _Kageyama_ said he was getting better? Some fluttery, tingly feeling swept through his body at the compliment. Hinata rolled onto his stomach and buried his smile into his pillow before replying.

 **Hinata:** what do u mean??

 **Kageyama:** Don’t overthink it dumbass  
 **Kageyama:** I just noticed

Pause, then:

 **Kageyama:** Idk  
 **Kageyama:** Your form is improving

Hinata’s face burned. His _form?_ Kageyama watched him close enough during practice to notice is _form?_

 **Hinata:** w hat??

 **Kageyama:** Yeah like  
 **Kageyama:** When you do spikes and stuff

 **Hinata:** why r u watching my BOD when ur playing vball KAGEYAMA ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Kageyama:** Shut up  
 **Kageyama:** I’m going to sleep

 **Hinata:** WAIT wait wait im srry!!!  
 **Hinata:** forget i said anything PLZ  
 **Hinata:** yama  
 **Hinata:** yamaaaa

He readjusted himself on his mattress, shimmying his hips down the bed, hugging his pillow to his chest under his body. The room was dark save the glow of his phone screen illuminating his face. Hinata chewed on his thumbnail as he stared at the conversation Hinata possibly ruined, but when those three dots appeared again, he smiled around his thumb.

 **Kageyama:** I  
 **Kageyama:** Don’t look at you in that way

Even though the context was silly, offense sliced through Hinata like a quick blade. It was gone in a second.

 **Hinata:** it was a joke yama dont wrry

Kageyama was quiet for a few seconds, long enough for Hinata’s phone to go dark. 12:07AM.

 **Kageyama:** Do you have a crush on anyone?

Hinata felt the immediate need to deny he felt feelings for anyone _ever._ When it came to relationships and crushes, and, and _sex,_ Hinata was completely out of his depth. Aside from some curious late-night perusals of unsavory websites, he hardly knew the first thing about sexuality. And sure, he was a _boy_ after all, he had masturbated before. He just… he knew he was not completely straight. He knew his eyes tended to wander curiously in the clubroom as his teammates changed; he knew he liked the way the taller players’ legs looked in their volleyball shorts. And he _definitely_ knew that, when it came to Kageyama, all of those confusing feelings that flustered him tripled. No, quadrupled.

So, for Hinata, it had always been easier to deny. Avoid the topic. _Especially_ with Kageyama.

But tonight, with his nerves about the game tomorrow frying his mind and his distinct lack of sleep working against him, he was feeling… bold.

 **Hinata:** maybe (/ε＼*)  
 **Hinata:** wbu????

 **Kageyama:** What do you mean maybe  
 **Kageyama:** Who do you like  
 **Kageyama:** ?

 **Hinata:** NO i am not telling u that!!!!!  
 **Hinata:** why are u even asking pervy-yama??

 **Kageyama:** Because  
 **Kageyama:** We are friends and we’ve never talked abou tit

 **Hinata:** mayBE we never talked about that bc that is private!!!!!!!

 **Kageyama:** Omg YOU of all people  
 **Kageyama:** Talking about privacy

 **Hinata:** whats that supposed to mena??!!?

 **Kageyama:** So you’ll tell everyone your exact dick size but you wont tell me who you like?

Hinata stopped and stared at his phone. Right. Fucking Tanaka.

 **Hinata:** it just came up!!!!!!! tanakak asked who was i to say no??  
 **Hinata:** fine!!! i will tell u something about them but u need to tell me who u like first

There was silence from Kageyama for a long moment, until:

 **Kageyama:** Who says I even like anyone

 **Hinata:** o come on yamaYAMA i kno ur brain  
 **Hinata:** u first come on tell me sumthing about them

 **Kageyama:** Fine

Another beat of silence from Kageyama, only this one was much longer—a couple minutes at least. Hinata considered going back to his tetris game before Kageyama finally responded.

 **Kageyama:** They are really good at sports  
 **Kageyama:** Athletic

Hinata’s eyes caught on the non-gender-specific pronoun, and it made his heart squeeze. His body reacted to that simple detail—suddenly feeling hot and antsy. He tugged his shirt off to cool himself down, throwing it carelessly on the floor. He dropped his face into his pillow again, and okay, okay, _please_ keep your cool, Shouyou. This is fine, everything is fine.

 **Kageyama:** Your turn

 **Hinata:** o k ummmmmmm i guess mine is to!!! n their pretty tall

Hinata’s face was _burning._ He hoped he wasn’t being too obvious.

 **Kageyama:** Do you  
 **Kageyama:** Like taller people?

 **Hinata:** not when their buttwads like u!!!!  
 **Hinata:** but um yea i guess (*/∇＼*; )

 **Kageyama:** Oh ok  
 **Kageyama:** That’s… good to know I guess

Hinata could not take this anymore. Between his feelings for this outrageously frustrating setter and this _very_ uncomfortable conversation and the way his body was steadily heating up and his very first volleyball game tomorrow with Karasuno and _oh my god his very first volleyball game tomorrow with Karasuno._

His whole body seized up with nerves again, clutching his pillow to his chest, his feelings being pulled in so many directions. He was going to be sick.

 **Hinata:** YAMA the game tomorrow!!!!!!!!!!!

The setter responded immediately.

 **Kageyama:** Omg just calm down dumbass  
 **Kageyama:** Take deep breaths or meditate or whatever

 **Hinata:** i HAV BEEN BREATHING dummy-yama  
 **Hinata:** and meditation is basically sleeping n i cant do that either rn!!!!!

 **Kageyama:** Idk then  
 **Kageyama:** Go jerk off or something

 _WHAT._ Hinata stopped breathing altogether, his heart pounding out of his chest. Just _reading_ the crude words made his body flush hot again, his legs straightening out behind him against the mattress.

 **Hinata:** yama!!!!!!!!!

 **Kageyama:** What? It works

 **Hinata:** works for what??!?

 **Kageyama:** Sleeping, nerves, idk

Hinata was _going_ to do what he usually does and reply with something to keep Kageyama at arms’ length, but.

Like he said, he was feeling bold tonight.

After typing and retyping his message, Kageyama prompted him to send something with a simple _?._

_Keep your cool keep your cool keep your cool._

**Hinata:** do u do that?

 **Kageyama:** Do what

 **Hinata:** omgggg u kno what!!  
 **Hinata:** jerk off or whatever

 **Kageyama:** Jesus Hinata  
 **Kageyama:** I mean  
 **Kageyama:** Yeah

Hinata felt his stomach swoop through his bed as electricity shot through his core. The simple bluntness of that message affected him so _much._ It was so _Kageyama._ Hinata could feel his cock start to thicken where it was pinned in his boxers. He hugged his pillow to his chest even tighter and pressed his hips to the sheets below him. Just once.

Suddenly, Hinata wanted to _know._ He wanted to know about Kageyama.

 **Hinata:** how often do u do it?  
 **Hinata:** like only when ur nervous or??

Kageyama started and stopped his typing several times before a message came through.

 **Kageyama:** Idk  
 **Kageyama:** Sometimes when I need to slee p  
 **Kageyama:** And other times not

 **Hinata:** like what do u mean?

 **Kageyama:** Hell Hinata idk  
 **Kageyama:** When I’m horny I guess

Hinata dropped his head to his pillow, breathing wetly against his pillowcase, pushing his cock against his mattress again, _fuck._ He kept going for a few seconds, languidly rolling his sleepy body atop his bed before he felt his phone buzz in his hands. He picked his head up and read the message.

 **Kageyama:** What about you?

He sent a reply immediately.

 **Hinata:** yea

 **Kageyama:** Yeah what

 **Hinata:** when im horny i  
 **Hinata:** yea

Embarrassment heated Hinata’s face as he sent his messages, but his body mindlessly kept up its ministrations, as if his hips were acting purely on base instinct. Instinct to hump, to fuck.

 **Kageyama:** Yeah?

Hinata dropped his forehead back down to his pillow, thrusting lazily against his bed, lost in the feeling of lethargic, indistinct pleasure. Logically, Hinata knew this was weird, _wrong_ even, to be getting off while talking to his best friend, but he could not help himself. Kageyama was probably just talking to him out of polite curiosity, not—not…

Not the same reasons Hinata was talking to Kageyama right now.

But _fuck_ did it feel good.

His phone buzzed again.

 **Kageyama:** What  
 **Kageyama:** Do you think about  
 **Kageyama:** When you jerk off

Hinata bit a whine into his pillow as he typed, the message taking longer than usual due to him having to backspace several times to fix his text as he went.

 **Hinata:** i think about the person i like  
 **Hinata:** about them touchign me

 **Kageyama:** Yeah

 **Kageyama:** Where do you  
 **Kageyama:** THink about them touching

Hinata felt his cock throb hard at the message, could feel his precum start to soak into his underwear. He closed his eyes and thought about Kageyama doing the same thing he was doing. Or about Kageyama hard in his underwear, cock bulging out. Or Kageyama with one of his big, _big_ hands down his shorts, jerking himself. _Fuck._ Hinata wanted. Hinata wanted Kageyama.

 **Hinata:** mm every where  
 **Hinata:** my whole bOdy  
 **Hinata:** my lips, chest

Hinata hesitated, then:

 **Hinata:** my ass

His reply was quick.

 **Kageyama:** Thats

He squeezed his eyes shut, and even in the context of this situation, even though they’re talking about _jerk off fantasies,_ Hinata hoped he hadn’t gone too far. The last thing Hinata wanted to do was scare Kageyama away. He didn’t even know if Kageyama liked boys! Did straight guys even think of girls touching their butts?! Was that a straight thing to do?! God, Hinata hoped so, otherwise he—

His phone buzzed.

 **Kageyama:** Yeah

 **Kageyama:** and  
 **Kageyama:** theyre taller than you

Relief flooded through Hinata, nerves gone in a snap.

 **Hinata:** mm yea

 **Hinata:** smetimes i think about kisses  
 **Hinata:** on my body

He blew a harsh breath out through his nose.

 **Hinata:** yama

 **Kageyama:** Yeah

_Here we go._

**Hinata:** r u  
 **Hinata:** touching rn?

There was silence for a beat or two, before Kageyama sent:

 **Kageyama:** Fuck Hinata  
 **Kageyama:** Yeah

Hinata groaned into his pillow properly, louder than he has ever been by himself. Kageyama was _touching himself_ while talking to _Hinata._ His hips started moving quicker, fucking himself against his bed, precum easing the friction against the head of his cock. _Oh,_ what he would give to have Kageyama with him right now. To feel his big, setter hands on his body. They would take up so much space, they probably span the width of his belly and _oh_ that brought along a new bout of imagery. Kageyama holding him, rubbing against him, _moaning—_

Before Hinata even realized what he was doing, he tapped Kageyama’s contact icon and started the FaceTime call.

And then his call was declined.

 **Kageyama:** Dumbass I’m

Hinata replied before Kageyama could finish that thought, the dot animation still going.

 **Hinata:** wanna see u

Pause. Everything paused. Hinata’s hips, his breathing, his brain. Everything but those three little dots, until they paused, too. Vanished.

A couple seconds dragged by. Determined, Hinata tapped his contact again, and he started a new FaceTime call.

This time, Kageyama answered.

“What,” he started, in lieu of hello. His volume was turned way up, and Hinata scrambled to turn it down, despite Hinata’s face starting to burn all over again from hearing how deep Kageyama’s voice sounded. Deeper than usual. “What—"

“It’s too dark over there,” Hinata interrupted, voice low. “I can’t see anything.”

He heard a sigh and some rustling over the mic, and a lamp clicked on in the video. “Better?”

“Much,” Hinata replied, as he took in Kageyama. Hinata could only see from his chest up. He saw Kageyama was shirtless, his bare shoulders were propped up on the wall behind his bed, and his hair looked disheveled, pushed off his forehead—messy, like he’d been running his hands through it. Hinata had seen it look messy like that before—the mornings of practice camps, after long practices. Hinata had never seen his face look like that though—he looked so… open. Vulnerable, with his eyes blown wide and color high in his face. Hinata felt hot coal drop in his stomach at the visual, his core clenching.

“You’re dark too,” Kageyama said. Hinata didn’t say anything for a beat or two, completely enraptured by the image of horny Kageyama on his phone. “Turn on a light, dumbass.”

Hinata propped himself up on his elbows and turned on a too-bright reading light that was clipped to his nightstand. He could see in his little self-view window that the lighting didn’t seem particularly flattering, but it was bright enough. He could also see that the only part of him visible to Kageyama was his face from where his chin was resting on his pillow, but Hinata couldn’t find it in himself to care at the moment.

“Hi,” Hinata said, watching Kageyama.

“Hi,” he responded. _Fuck_ his voice. Hinata, hardly aware of himself, pushed his hips against the mattress again. He was so hard.

“You’re so hot,” Hinata blurted out, before his filter could kick in. His eyes widened in horror, but Kageyama only blushed, intensifying that already-present flush in his cheeks.

“What the fuck,” Kageyama ground out. “Don’t _say_ stuff like that.”

Lord help him, Hinata’s body was so wound up. A taut cord ready to snap.

“But you are,” Hinata breathed. “You’re making me all… _wahh.”_ He pressed his hips down.

“What does that mean,” Kageyama asked.

Hinata bit his lip, savoring the pressure against his cock, before responding. “I just—I-I just want,” he dropped his face into his pillow so his next words were muffled, “so _much,_ Kageyama.”

There was silence on Kageyama’s end, long enough for Hinata to pick his head up to see what he’s doing. As far as Hinata could tell, he wasn’t doing anything but staring at his phone, mouth slack and open. He thought he could hear breathing, but—

An idea occurred to Hinata, and his hand shot out to his nightstand where he knew his earbuds were tangled up. He quickly shook out the tangles before plugging the cord into his phone’s auxiliary port, jamming the buds in his ears.

 _Sound._ He could hear everything clearly now, without his phone speakers’ tinny distortion. He could hear Kageyama’s heavy breathing, slow and steady through his mouth. He could hear the crackle of the mic being pressed against Kageyama’s abdomen. But he was picking up on another sound, something slow and rhythmic, from somewhere off-camera.

“Kageyama,” Hinata said. “What are you doing?”

Kageyama blinked, and the mysterious sound halted. He swallowed.

“Touching,” he admitted honestly, and _oh. That’s_ the sound. Hinata’s hips jerked reactively against the bed, blindly seeking pleasure. “Aren’t you?”

“Oh, u-um,” Hinata propped himself up on his elbows again and dropped his head to look down at his body. “Kinda? Ah, let me—” With one hand, Hinata hooked his thumb into his underwear and pushed them down his hips so his cock sprang free. He gently lowered himself to his precum-soaked bedsheet.

 _“Oh,”_ Hinata groaned into his pillow. “That’s—yeah.”

“What,” Kageyama began between breaths, that rhythmic sound picking up again. “What are you doing.”

Hinata opened his eyes that he didn’t realize he closed and watched Kageyama through the phone. He was properly thrusting against his bedding now _fuck_ it was so much better this way, oh _god._ “I’m—rubbing… against— _ah_ —against my bed?”

He watched Kageyama’s eyes roll up slightly, eyelids fluttering, and he let out a groan that Hinata isn’t sure he’d be able to hear without earphones. He’s _wearing_ earphones though, and the sound shot straight to Hinata’s cock, where it thumped hard between his bed and his belly, blurting more precum, adding to the already-impressive wet spot on his sheet.

That rhythmic wet-skin sound he could hear in the background quickened as Kageyama started to stroke himself faster. Hinata could see his shoulder jerking with the movement. Hinata wanted to see more, he wanted to _see_ Kageyama, see parts of him no one else has, but this… just hearing what he was doing, hearing what Kageyama was doing to himself, it already had Hinata so close to the edge that he wasn’t sure he’d be able to handle actually _seeing_ Kageyama right now.

 _“Fuck_ Shouyou,” Kageyama breathed.

Hinata’s whole body clenched at the sound of his given name falling from Kageyama’s lips in such a _filthy_ manner, and he whined into the pillow in response.

“Fuck,” Kageyama said again, “too much. ‘m not gonna last long.” As he spoke, his voice jumped with each jolt of his arm.

“Me neither,” Hinata exhaled.

“Want to see,” Kageyama grunted. “Want to see you. Before you come.”

And suddenly Hinata’s orgasm was approaching, fuck it was happening so _fast,_ his hips rutting his cock hurriedly against his soft, wet sheets. Out of his mind with lust, Hinata grabbed the pillow he was hugging and yanked it out from under him, throwing it off the bed. Keeping himself raised on his elbows, he angled the front-facing camera down, finally allowing Kageyama visual access to his cock fucking against the bed.

He was met with a surprised grunt. _“Shouyou,_ oh my god, that’s so—I’m so—I-I’m gonna come,” he warned suddenly, like he wasn’t expecting to be so close. Kageyama’s voice was pinched tight, body taut with tension.

Words tumbled out of Hinata on his exhale, repeating, “Me too me too me too,” dropping his head, mindful of the camera, to shamelessly reach down and grasp his cock, stroking quick and tight and desperate, wet sounds loud in his room.

At the sound of Kageyama’s long, loud groan, Hinata picked up his head to watch the screen again. The angle had changed while Hinata wasn’t looking, and now, from the side of the screen, the pink, thick head of Kageyama’s cock was visible as foreskin rolled over the tip repeatedly. Hinata had just enough time to process this fact before Kageyama was coming, foreskin pulled back, heavy streams of white shooting from his tip and glazing his chest. Kageyama’s eyes were glued to the screen, rapt, watching Hinata jerk himself, as Kageyama's breath panted hard with each pulse of his orgasm.

And that was it for Hinata. Eyes not straying from his phone, he let go, coming onto his destroyed bedsheets, fucking his wet, squirting cock through his coiled fist, wishing he still had his pillow to bite onto. He watched as Kageyama, still coming, exhaled swear words at the sight of Hinata’s orgasm, his hand working slowly over his swollen cock. And as Kageyama’s hand finally came to a stop, Hinata dropped his head again to watch his own cock as he wrung himself of everything he had onto his bed.

Hinata kept his head down, giving himself time to allow his breathing to return to normal. He wiped his hand on his bedsheet before bringing it up to rest his forehead against his arm.

"Fuck," he heard Kageyama say. Hinata agreed wholeheartedly. "I got come everywhere."

Hinata breathed out a laugh into the space between his body and his bed. He could hear activity on Kageyama’s end, presumably him wiping himself clean, and when Hinata lifted his head to confirm this, he looked in time to see Kageyama throw an old (and now soiled) practice shirt from his bed.

Hinata grabbed his own previously discarded shirt from off the floor and sloppily wiped away the mess he made. Wincing, he gingerly lowered himself onto his now-drying fluids beneath him. Kageyama sighed, long, slow, and sated into his ears.

“Fuck,” he muttered again, voice a low rumble. “Hinata.”

Hinata hummed in response, sleepy and happy. He dropped his head to his arm again and closed his eyes, face turned up to the camera.

Kageyama snorted fondly. “Do you usually fall right asleep after coming?”

Hinata hummed again. “Don’t you?”

“I guess,” Kageyama said. Things were quiet between them, but there was no awkwardness. There never was awkwardness with him. Kageyama’s steady breathing lulled Hinata to almost-sleep before he _had_ to ruin it. “You aren’t still nervous for the game tomorrow?”

Nerves jumped in his core, albeit dull and very-much muted. Hinata made the conscious decision to not acknowledge them. “Mmm, too sleepy.”

Kageyama snorted again. “Go to sleep, I’ll see you in the morning, okay?”

“Okay,” his voice started to slur a little.

Kageyama was quiet again for a beat or two. Hinata cracked open an eye to see Kageyama watching him with something very akin to affection in his eyes.

“Go to sleep, dummy-yama.”

A small, reserved smile broke its way onto Kageyama’s face. “Goodnight, Shouyou.”

“Night, ‘yama,” Hinata yawned, and then he ended the call. He dropped his phone on his nightstand and clicked off his booklight. Too tired to change his bedding, he just wrapped himself in his top sheet, offering himself some meager protection against the wet spot beneath him.

A warm, satisfied weight settled in his body. There was something else that settled there too, big and almost overwhelming, wrapping Hinata up and bundling him, but it wasn’t an emotion Hinata could name just yet. Before Hinata could give it too much thought, he was asleep, Kageyama’s words echoing in his head.

And after Karasuno’s victory against Seijoh the next day, after everyone had left the locker room, Kageyama grabbed Hinata’s face without warning and kissed him right on the mouth, and Hinata decided he should _definitely_ FaceTime Kageyama more often.

**Author's Note:**

> [FOLLOW](https://benzaaldehyde.tumblr.com/) me on tumblr!!! only if you want to! you don't have to!! i know it's kinda dead but i'm still there babey!!!!!
> 
> update: i now also have a [twitter](https://twitter.com/benzaaldehyde), and i am lonely so be my friend there too!!!! 
> 
> thank you for reading!!!!


End file.
